Do You Wanna?
by MissLibertine
Summary: Blaine sonríe, mientras Kurt se muerde el labio inferior y sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo. No puede ir demasiado lejos, pero jugar un poco con su cordura no es algo tan malo. Klaine.


**Disclaimer: **Supongamos que mis derechos sobre_ Glee_ son equivalentes a mis habilidades vocales.

…

**Do You Wanna?**

_Do you wanna make love to me?_

_(I know you wanna)_

…

—_La, la, la, la, la, la…_

—¡Venga, Kurt, que ni siquiera estoy hablando de sexo!

Blaine sonríe, mientras Kurt se muerde el labio inferior y sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo. Ante la simple mención de esa traviesa promesa a futuro, el joven Hummel siempre actúa como un manojo de nervios, sintiéndose inseguro con las cosas que no conoce —y que, insiste, no tiene deseos de conocer. Y su compañero, aunque intenta con todas sus fuerzas mantener el rostro firme y hablar con convicción, no puede evitar que las traicioneras comisuras de sus labios se alcen un poco al observar sus reacciones. Kurt Hummel es un ser demasiado adorable para su propio bien. O el de Blaine.

—No cantaré esa canción contigo —dice Kurt, con una determinación que queda eclipsada por la inseguridad en su rostro.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta la voz principal de los _Warblers_, que ya no consigue impedir que su sonrisa sea algo evidente. Sus cejas se alzan un poco cuando agrega—: ¿Acaso _no quieres_?

—Es lo que he dicho —repite el muchacho de piel pálida, dándole una de sus aireadas miradas, que se han vuelto bastante famosas en los terrenos de la Academia Dalton.

—No me refiero a la canción, Kurt —insiste Blaine, disfrutando un poco de la situación. Ya lo compensaría más tarde—; me refiero a lo que _dice_ la canción.

El rostro del muchacho de ojos azules se transforma en una máscara de horror en el preciso instante en el que las palabras salen de los labios de su compañero de duetos, mientras aprieta el paso para llegar a la sala de ensayos lo antes posible. Blaine sólo intenta seguirle el ritmo, sabiendo que, si bien no puede ir demasiado lejos, jugar un poco con su cordura no es algo tan malo. Kurt es encantador la mayor parte del tiempo, pero hay algo en su vergüenza e incomodidad que lo hacen simplemente irresistible.

—_La, la, la, la, la, la..._

Blaine ríe abiertamente y toma a Kurt del brazo, haciendo que el muchacho detenga su cantaleta sin sentido para soltar un grito ahogado. El joven de cabellos ondulados lo obliga a volverse, disminuyendo el espacio que sobra entre ambos. Apoyando un dedo sobre sus tensos labios, Blaine le pide que guarde silencio, conociéndolo lo suficiente como para saber que está a punto de llenarlo de excusas para mantener una distancia prudencial. A pesar que prácticamente todo el alumnado es consciente de su relación, incluso cuando han compartido besos y unas cuantas citas, Kurt parece no acostumbrarse a las demostraciones de afecto —ya sean en público o no. El moreno, siempre optimista y despreocupado, no pierde oportunidad para intentar modificar ese pequeño detalle en su implícito noviazgo.

Lo besa con cuidado, con el tacto suficiente como para no espantarlo aún más. Blaine lo conoce y sabe exactamente cómo manejarlo y doblegar un poco su sentido común, incluso a pesar de la resistencia. Con cuidado, una de sus manos se desliza por la cintura del joven Hummel, apretándolo más contra su pecho, mientras su boca pide una sumisa autorización para invadir la de su compañero. Kurt le concede el gusto de profundizar el beso y gime suavemente bajo el peso de aquel cálido cuerpo, que sabe exactamente cómo ataviarse al suyo de una forma que le resulta tan agradable como preocupantemente adictiva. El joven Anderson hunde la mano libre en el prolijo cabello de su pareja, llevando el control de aquel contacto que añora a cada momento del día. Esta enamorado, locamente, y ni siquiera la ingenuidad de Kurt puede reprimir sus deseos de mostrárselo a él y gritárselo al mundo.

—¡Hey, vosotros!, ¡conseguiros una habitación!

La voz de Wes se vuelve inconfundible a los oídos de Blaine, que sabe que bromea y se limita a rodar los ojos, mientras sus labios se separan levemente de los de su compañero. Kurt, sin embargo, se sonroja hasta las orejas y, después de apartar a su dulce acosador con una impecable educación, sale a grandes zancadas por los corredores de la academia. El joven de ojos verdes se vuelve con una expresión afectuosa y resignada, mientras escucha como la voz de Kurt se pierde entre las paredes del edificio.

—_La, la, la, la, la, la… _—consigue oír Blaine, llenando el corredor con una incontenible carcajada que desconcierta a su amigo.

…

**Aquí va otro para sumarlo a la colección de one-shots-sin-ningún-sentido que he estado colgando en los últimos días. Habiendo regalado tanto, no podía faltar uno para mi zorra favorita; esa que aún sigue cantándome **_**Candles **_**al oído mientras yo le respondo con **_**When I Get You Alone **_**y… todo se vuelve una gran confusión. La canción a la que hacen mención es **_**Do You Wanna? **_**De **_**The Kooks. **_**Creo que no deja mucho a la imaginación, ¿cierto? Sin embargo la dejo en mi perfil por si quieren escucharla. Yo la amo. Es una canción tan… ¿sexy?**

**Gracias a todos los que leen estos disparates y se toman el trabajo de comentar. A falta de tiempo y tranquilidad para escribir cosas largas, estas pequeñeces me ponen de buen humor, y aún más leer sus mensajitos cuando llego a casa. ¡Gracias! ¿Qué les pareció la narración en este caso? Quise probar algo diferente, para variar.  
><strong>

**Nos leemos pronto. Peace.  
><strong>

**MrsV.**


End file.
